PS I love you
by DashofLesMis
Summary: This story takes place after Christine and Roaul have married and Christine starts receiving letters from Erik. what will she think of these letters? full summary inside
1. Prologue

1**A/N: I just hatched the most perfect idea for a story! I hope you guys like it!:D**

**Summary: This story takes place after Christine has married Raoul and now she is receiving letters from Erik...as more and more letters** **are coming each one making the story more suspenseful. What will come of these letters? Read and find out my friend.**

_Christine's POV_

Erik...Erik...each day and night his name was encircling around my mind. I am now married to Raoul and I am regretting it more than I ever thought I would. The first 2 years of our marriage had been a happy 2 years, We had a child named Gustave and oh how we love the boy.(he is now 5 years old)But then drinking became a rather large issue for Raoul. He started coming home drunk and had started getting rather...rather bitchy if I remember correctly. Then the beatings started to come. After about 4 years of marriage he started coming home even more wasted and started to hit me and blame me for all of his issues. Gustave had never known of the beatings until just this year.

Why did I not choose Erik? Why did my heart point me to the direction of Raoul? This I would never know,..Oh Erik...you never leave my mind.

**A/N:I purposely made this chapter short because it was just the prologue. I promise you none of my chapters will be this short in the near future. But when you review tell me how well mr writing is for a 13 year old...please! :D I would love it! Thanks bye!**


	2. Chapitre 1:The first letter

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the prologue!:D now here comes the real stuff! Oh btw this is my second time writing this chapter because I accidently refreshed the page...leaving the chapter deleted. UGH. Your SO lucky I have the energy to re-write this...anyways ON WITH THE STORY! would've been better the first time...stupid refresh button getting in my way...**

_Christine's POV_

Raoul,Gustave and I had moved into a beautiful mansion Raoul bought for us.I liked the opera house better though because it felt more homey there...Today was like any other day...Raoul woke up with a major headache from getting completely wasted the night before and read the newspaper with a cup of coffee in his hand. Gustave and I just ate breakfast contently after one of the maids made us our breakfast. I went outside the get some fresh air,and noticed Madame Giry walking up the long driveway. She finally reached me with a worried look on her face and a letter in her hand...

"This...this is from..." The old woman said hesitantly.

"From who?" I asked quickly.

"Erik."

"W-who?"

"Yes,I know."

"But...how?"

"I do not know my dear.I would just read it if I were you." She said handing me the red skull stamped letter.

_Dear Christine,_

_You are probably wondering why I am sending you this. I send you this letter because I...I can't go another day without communicating with you somehow. So I decided to send you a series of letters giving you instructions on what to do in life. I would like to start you off with this...goto the opera house and look out from the entrance. Then take a left and go down the street until you come across a dress store. Look at the display and take a look at the manikin with the creamy white dress on. I think it may remind you of something..._

_Sincerely,  
Erik_

_P.S I love you..._

I then dropped the letter at my feet in complete and utter shock. Madame Giry had the same look considering I just read the letter out loud. How could I love him? I couldn't! I was married to Raoul. Pity and love are two different things. I found myself drawn to his instructions. I did as he said and found the dress store. Finally my eyes came across the dress he was talking about. That dress! It was almost identical to the one Erik forced me to wear...on that night. I began to think of the night and tears formed in my eyes. Madame Giry stood there looking at me gaze my eyes into the dress. It was so beautiful...no! I couldn't think that! I was married! But...it was very pretty...I couldn't deny that.

"Christine...do you love Erik?"

"I don't know."

"If you do you know you will have to break off the marriage with Raoul"

"I know that I just can't think of that...not now.

**A/N:Hope you liked the chapter! Please let me know how it was. I have to goto bed now because I am heading for NJ tomorrow! That's why this chapter is short...so sorry! Next chapter should be up Sunday,Monday or Teusday. If it isn't you can yell at me ok? lol. Please R&R! :D**


	3. Chapitre 2:Coney Island

**A/N: Hey guys!I know it has been quite sometime since I last updated but guess what!I was in Disney World!Didn't see that coming now did ya? ;) Ok so now I am going to present youu...the chapter!haha.(Disclaimer:I do not own anything!Is this fudge even mine? I think it is! other than that I don't own anything!xD) Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that I am changing the rest of the strory in _slanted_ letters! Whenever I do Erik's POV which will be VERY rare will be in bold _slanted_.Ok now i'm gonna start!**__

Christine's POV

I was still shocked from the week before when I received the letter. I wasn't sure if I loved him but I knew the I was drawn to his letters. I now checked the mail every single day making sure I didn't ever forget. When I checked the mail I had finally gotten another letter. I ripped the envelope open in a split second and read what was inside...

Dear Christine,

I thought of what I should do for this letter and I think I know what I want you to do. I would like you to figure out where I am..I will lead you to hints and hopefully you will figure out my location. Next letter I will tell you where I am incase you think wrong. Ok, please goto the ice cream shop that is two stores down from the dress shop I sent you to before. Go inside and order an ice cream cone. Take a look at what is holding the ice cream... Then after that goto the beach and look near your feet...Put the two hints together and you have my location. Good luck...

Sincerely,

Erik

P.S I love you.

'I love you too...' I thought. I couldn't keep myself from loving him. I just couldn't...I followed his instructions and went over to the ice cream shop. I ordered a vanilla ice cream on a cone. I examined the ice cream looking for the hint. I figured it out after about 5 minutes of staring at my melting ice cream. It was the cone! The cone!

"Yes!" I said my thoughts out loud. Everyone looked at me as if I had 16 heads, so I decided to head out of the shop.

I walked over to the beach which was about a 30 minute walk and looked everywhere near my feet. Sand perhaps? No. It couldn't be...but where does sand belong?...An island! I jumped up and down in excitement of my accomplishment. But then I put the two hints together and it didn't make sense! Cone Island? No...Coney Island! Madame Giry had told me of the place before!

After I sprinted back to my house I went over to Madame's and told her of my discovery.

"He went to Coney Island!" I exclaimed to Madame.

"I am happy for you, my dear."

"Madame, could I tell you something?"

"Of course, deary." The old woman stated.

"I love Erik."

****

A.N:And I think we should leave it at that for now folks! Please R&R! :) OMG I just realized this chapter is SUPER short! SOOOO sorry! I promise to make the next chapter EXTRA long!:)


	4. Chapitre 3:Joyeux Noël

_**A/N: Ok first I want to tell you guys how sorry I am for taking so long to update. It's because my mom grounded me from my computer. I'm still grounded but I'm using a different computer right now sooo…yeah. And remember how I said I would make this chapter a lot longer? Well I am GOING TO! This is also going to include Christmas stuff! My little Christmas gift from me to YOU! Anyways I am probably boring you guys to death so on with the story! Joyeux Noël, Feliz Navidad, Շնորհավոր Սուրբ Ծնունդ(I'm Armenian so I know this stuff xD with English letters its:Shenoraavor Nor Dari yev Pari Gaghand), and Merry Christmas!**_

_Christine's POV_

"_You what?" Madame Giry asked astonished._

"_I do. I know I do. And I don't know what to do." _

"_You should go to him." _

"_I'm not sure I should just yet."_

"_Well it is your decision. Let your heart lead you."_

_And with that Madame Giry left me standing there on the undecided. Sort of like a child who doesn't understand. What was I to do now? Run away to Coney Island? Or stay here in France for the rest of my miserable life? Let my heart lead me…_

_It was 3 weeks to Christmas now, and I still needed to decide. Search for Erik in Coney Island? Or stay here in France? I loved Gustave with all of my heart, but Raoul was terrible. He had given me several beatings recently, one of which causing me to sprain my wrist from a fall down the stairs. Why has Raoul turn into a monster? Why? That question was bouncing around inside my mind and god only knows why…_

_But Erik! I didn't even know what he has turned into! Was he still the way he was 5 years ago? Has he achieved any goals? Or is he a man who lives on the street being tormented by others? I didn't care. I just knew I loved him._

_I went to check the mail and another letter had time the letter had green and red wax on the outside opposed to the red skull he usually put on it. I had been told of the American holiday of Christmas many years ago by my father. The colours of Christmas were green and red. The holiday was when you put up beautiful decorations and a tree. It was the holiday of giving and being with family. I brought my thoughts to a halt as I opened the letter…_

_Dear Christine,_

_The place I am located at is Coney Island if you were not to figure it out. Now, today the only thing I have for you to do is have a Merry Christmas. I have not celebrated it myself because I never have anyone to spend it with. Back in France I had made a house I would have lived in with you when you married me but…that never happened. We could have spent the holiday there and I would have been the happiest man on earth. Look at me…nagging on about my life. I truly am a monster. Anyways…Joyeux Noël Christine._

_P.S I will always love you…_

_I had enough! I needed him. Without him my world will truly be nothing. I was frantically pacing my bedroom back and forth with thoughts filling my mind. I needed help because I could ertainly NOT get to Coney Island all alone. Madame Giry could help me! She was a genius! _

_After I figured I would go over to her since I needed her help, I rushed over to Madame Giry to tell her of my plans to run off to Coney Island and find Erik once and for all…_

"_Madame Giry I need him! I need to get to Coney Island and I know I cannot get there alone! Soon the seas will be covered with ice and I will not be able to get to him until spring!" I exclaimed._

"_Deary, calm down. I have four tickets that Erik gave me a while ago to Coney Island incase I wanted to visit. We can use them for myself, you, Gustave, and Meg tomorrow."_

"_Oh, thank you Madame! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said as I hugged her._

_Finally I would be free of this hell. And Gustave would not be left behind…_

**A/N:Not as long as I hoped to turn out,and I would have made it longer but I have to get off the computer.:/ Anyways...I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please R&R! It would be greatly appreciated! And Joyeux Noël once again!**

**Christine: Jingle Bells Jingle Bells Jingle all the way-**

**Erik:CHUT!**

**Christine:Way to be Erik!**

**Erik:I SAID CHUT!**

**Christine:Fine...sad face emoticon**

**Erik:What the hell? **

**Christine: what the hell face emoticon.**

**Erik:Oh god...**


	5. Author's note:parshly important D

**A/N: Ok I actually now have like 5 minutes on the computer. So I decided to make this. These chapters have been short not only because I am cut short on time and school and groundings and things,but also because the real stuff has yet to begin! When we get to later chapters I will make the chapters longer,which honestly shouldn't be as hard to do. These are basically the outer pieces of one big puzzle. As the story gets juicier I think the chapters will be getting longer...and longer...and longer...lol. That is why suspense is one of my story characteristics. Now I will give you a little inside look on what I have planned ahead. I will give you most of the things that happen in most E/C lovey dovey stories. And here they are..**

**1. Marriage between Erik and Christine**

**2. Gustave is basically now going to be Erik's son now.**

**3. Raoul trouble will eventually come!**

**4. Erik forgives Christine...hurr durr. That prolly should have been the first thing on this list! lol oh well...**

**5. Christine sees Erik's park "Phantasma"**

**6. Christine will be an opera singer in his opera house inside Phantasma eventually.**

**So those are just a few things that you can expect to occur in the chapters that will be coming soon in a theatre near you! lol jk on the last part ;D If you have any ideas for the story,or constructive critisism please feel free to PM me! Bye nowwww!**


	6. Chapitre 4:Coney Island

**Heyyy! Guess what?I'm typing this chapter on my new laptop I got for Christmas! Love it! I also have a snow day today so I really have the time to make a good chapter! And I'm not really going to be doing alot of writing for the ship ride because...seriously,there is not really that much to write about when someone is on a anywayss... Everyone hold on to your seats as the great JudgePhanSexy presents...the chapter!Get ready for the time of your life because this is the big one! Here it iss!**

_**Christine's POV**_

_The ship ride was terrible, considering I get motion sickness easily and I had thrown up atleast 3 times a day. And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, a storm approached. It rocked the ship violently which left me throwing up worse than ever. Madame Giry and Meg tried to help me but it didn't do any good because I just kept throwing up no matter what they did. Thank god the ship ride was almost over by the time the storm had stopped. Gustave seemed quite content but all he knew was we were going to visit an old friend...But it was for sure more than a visit.  
_

_It was almost eight o'clock at night and I was just so tired. So I decided to get a good night sleep since we were to be getting off the ship tomorrow. I crawled into bed,and thought of Erik. Sleep quickly overtook me into the sweet bliss of the world of dreams._

_**Erik's POV**_

_Christine... Oh how I missed my Christine. I did not expect her to follow the intstructions, because I was such a monster. I wonder if she was surprised... or horrified. Even though I lived a normal life now,seeing as though I owned an amusement park I had built called "Phantasma", and every single one of my workers respected me. But that wasn't enough... I loved Christine. And I would never stop loving her until I could see her again. One day..._

_**Christine's POV**_

_I had woken up a few hours ago, and got off the ship and had gone through some doctor tests as well as signing some papers so we could enter America. Madame Giry was looking for a hotel for us to temporarily stay at. Almost every hotel there was too expensive for us to live in, since we didn't have much American money._

_After approximately 2 hours of searching a reasonably low priced hotel, we found a smaller one near a giant amusement park called "Phantasma". It brought me back to the memories of Erik as the opera ghost, but I quickly let those thoughts cease as we entered the small hotel. We went up to the concierge(con-see-air) to check hotel was cheap overall,and it wasn't such a bad hotel._

_We entered our room, Which wasn't too large, but it would have to do. The first thing I wanted to do tomorrow was go look for Erik. I knew it wouldn't be the easiest job...but I would have to deal with it. _

_The following morning I saw that Madame Giry was already awake, and had made a small breakfast. She knew I didn't care for breakfast so she didn't bother making me anything._

_"Good morning Madame Giry." I said groggily, sitting up from the couch. I couldn't sleep on the bed because there was only one, and I told Madame and Meg I didn't need to sleep on the bed. Gustave slept on the other couch next to me.  
_

_"Good morning, Christine." I could smell the warm, buttery toast on the tiny glass plates._

_"Once I am ready, could you help me find Erik?"_

_"Of course. After Meg and I eat breakfast, we can head over. Why don't you get ready in five minutes time?"_

_"Sure."_

_I used those five minutes to stretch out and wake myself up. After I did so, I walked to the bathroom and splashed some icy cold water on my face. The sudden rush of coldness spread through out my face, which seemed to take off the sleepy looking face I once had._

_I put on a simple looking summer dress, which was a buttery shade of yellow. I went back in to the bathroom to brush my bouncy, long curls. Once I was done with that I headed back in to the living room only to see all three of them ready to go.  
_

_We headed out and first checked all the sidewalks and streets to make sure Erik wasn't a poor homeless man. It was unlikely, but we checked anyway. Just in case._

_Next we Headed into some stores along the street to see if he worked in any of these places. Erik was nowhere to be found. We checked store after store, streets, sidewalks, and even hotels. And we certainly couldn't be barging in to people's homes to check for him. The only place left was Phantasma. We checked a few shops and asked if anyone knew Erik. Just before we had given up on that we headed to a small coffee shop. Gustave seemed to be so tired, so I began to carry him.  
_

_"Have you seen a man named Erik?" I asked the man cleaning the counters._

_"Yes, indeed I have. If you're looking for Mister E he's the owner of this park." The man said._

_"Thank you very much. I believe I neglected to introduce myself. My name is Christine." I reached out my hand to shake his._

_He took the hand I held out and shook it firmly, "Nice to meet you, Christine. I'm Spencer Dangle."_

_***AN:Why not change up the names a bit, ehh?;)***_

_"I could show you to Mister E if you like."_

_"Yes, that would be greatly appreciated, Mr. Dangle."_

_And with that he lead us out of the coffee shop. He walked past every store and ride until we reached the opera house towards the end of the park._

_"He is in his office. Let me tell him you're here."_

_"Alright."_

_"Mister E?" Mr. Dangle murmured opening the door a crack._

_"What is it, Spencer? Can't you see I'm busy?" Erik stated impatiently. I hadn't heard that voice in years...I couldn't believe it was him._

_"Someone is here to visit you, she says her name is Christine."_

_"Ch-Christine?Um...let her in." He silently spoke in shock._

_I stepped inside, after I set down Gustave down, with Meg and Madame hesitantly. He looked at me in disbelief and dropped the pen he had once held firmly in his hand._

_"Hello.." I said shyly._

_"Christine?"_

_"I did follow what you said, if you were wondering."_

_"You did? Please, sit." He said motioning me to the chair near the desk._

_"Mother who is that?" Gustave said tugging on the hem of my dress.  
_

_"I'll let you two chat in private." Madame said bringing Meg and Gustave outside the room with her._

_"I got all your letters. And I loved every single one of them." I stated whole-heartedly._

_"Why did you come here?"_

_"Because...I...I love you too."_

**AN:Definitely a short chapter...I can just sense longer...but still not too long. I looked it over and everything though so there should be few if not no sometimes the thing on fanfic cuts off letters and words...god only knows why :/ well anyways enough of me babbling...REVIEW!:)**


	7. Chapitre 5: Moving in

**A/N:Ok so I hope you guys really like this chapter...I know the last one was a bit longer,but I was hoping to make this one even longer. So I can't promise anything but I will try my best to make this long.I re-read my story about 5 times searching for the reason why my chapters always turn out so short...and I have concluded the problem is DETAIL. It is not the fact that I do not put enough content into the story...it's the DETAIL! How could I not have seen that! That's why the beginning chapters were short!Ok I'm done...please enjoy the chapter!Oh wait!one more quick thing!Erik's POV will be in more often...like it will go Christine's POV in one chapter...Erik the next...Christine,Erik,Christine, it? lol I ..ENJOY THE CHAPTER!:)**

_**Erik's POV**_

_She LOVED me? How was this possible? She came here to tell me that she loved me? She just went on a ship across the ocean to tell me she loved me! Only in dreams had something like this happened to me! I was beyond overjoyed!  
_

_"You do?" I spoke, and then took a seat next to her._

_"Yes. I understand completely if you don't love me still. After all, I did break your heart. And it took me until just a few days ago to realize I love you deeply." She had said this with a hint of sorrow in her voice which she was trying to hide._

_"I still love you. I did say in my letters that I love you...when I said that I really meant it. And I still mean it when I say this to you..." I reached out my hand and gently carressed her cheek._

_"I love you." I said it...I really just told her straight to her face that I loved her. She knew I loved her several years ago, but I had never come out and directly told her. I had only confessed it in song._

_A silent tear slid down her cheek as she smiled. She ever so gently touched my cheek, but then something unexpected happened. She leaned in slowly and did something she had done only once before..._

_She kissed me._

_At first I didn't know how to react, but slowly I caught on and kissed her back. It was such a passionate filled kiss...I was so overwhelmed, I started crying while I kissed the love of my life. I gently broke the kiss, and I looked over towards the door only to see Meg peeking in and giggling._

_Soon Christine realized what I was looking at and she giggled softly too. Even her laugh was like music._

_"Meg!" Christine exclaimed and walked over towards the door and shut it in Meg's face as a joke. I laughed at this as Christine walked over proudly as if she had just won something._

_Meg came in all of a sudden and laughed._

_"Sorry, I couldn't help it!" Meg smiled._

_"Oh please. Anyways, are Gustave and Madame still out there? Christine asked._

_"Yes, I'll go get them."_

_Suddenly Madame Giry and Gustave came into the room. _

_"Sweety, I would like you to meet Erik. Erik this is Gustave, Gustave this is Erik."_

_"Hello Erik" The little boy murmured shyly. I figured this was Christine's son. And the Vicomte's... I couldn't think of that right now. We could sort that out later. Right now, I had to focus on Christine and I._

_"Hello Gustave."_

_"How old are you Gustave?"_

_"I just turned five." The boy stated proudly, which I smiled at._

_"Wow, you're getting big!"_

_I could tell by the smile on his face he didn't mind me. I was very glad about that, considering I was thinking he would be scared of my mask._

_"Christine, would you guys like to stay at my house for a while, until you can afford a house perhaps?" I asked hoping she would accept._

_"That sounds great Erik! Are you sure though, because that is four people extra people in your house?"_

_"I'm positive." _

_I had a lot of questions for Christine that I could ask her later. Including how we were going to be together if she was married to the Vicomte._

_Later that evening all five of us had gotten back to my flat. My flat was quite big, so no one would be crammed. That was for sure._

_"I have to go to the hotel nearby to get my suitcases, would that be alright?" Christine questioned._

_I told her I would go over and help her. She hesitantly excepted and I brought her over. We quickly got to the hotel and went up to the room._

_"Here, you can take the smallest one. And I'll take the other two." I insisted._

_"What? Women aren't ask strong as men? Psh."_

_I chuckled, "Fine, if you're so strong I'll take the small one and you take the big ones."_

_I grabbed the small one and waited for Christine to get the bigger ones. She struggled and told me she was just joking. After that She tried again and still couldn't pick them up one inch off the ground._

_"Would you like some help, madmoiselle?" I asked sarcastically._

_"I guess..." She said annoyed. I laughed and gave her the small one. I picked up the two heavier ones and we were on our way after we checked out._

_Once we got back to the flat I set down her things and sat down on the couch._

_"Oh, now we get to unpack! The best part of any move!" Christine exclaimed sarcastically._

_"Oh. I'm just filled with joy I can hardly hold it in."_

_We both laughed and began to unpack the bags. I couldn't wait for what was ahead in my life..._

**A/N:Well...did you like it? HUH? HUH? lol please review!love you all!**

**Erik:*MWAHH* Thank you for giving me Christine!**

**Me:*faints***

**Erik:Oh god...**


	8. Story Plan

**A/N: Okay, so I have a plan! What I'm going to do is finish 'P.S I love you', then I shall move on to 'Le Titanic', and when I finish that I will continue 'A Kiss can Make a Difference'. Okay, so 'Le Titanic' reviewers and 'A Kiss can Make a Difference' reviewers, I will try and finish 'P.S I love you' as quickly as I can! While you're all waiting, you can read 'P.S I love you' if you would like. It would be greatly appreciated(: Okay, so that's that! Bye for now!**


End file.
